Painting The Pillows Plaid
by Lacci De Vrij
Summary: Another HOC fic, with lacci's shoulder angels in it. very cute.


**This was taken from a thread on the HOC rpg boards. So it does look a bit weird. Mizaru is a blind albino girl and a ravenclaw 2nd year. her cat, mikazaru, helps her see. lacci is slightly insane and a 6th year slytherin, who has access to every room in hogwarts because she's funny like that. GoodGood, EvilEvil and Pancakes are her shoulder angels. She has visible shoulder angels, yes.**   
Lacci popped up out of seemingly no where, and sat down on a bed. She was bored. Bored is not a good thing when you're a Lacci. She reached into her endless cloak, and pulled out a paint can and brush. She began painting the walls plaid.  
  
Next she went for the pillows. She started singing.  
  
"Bum bum bum bum  
I'm painting the pillows plaid,  
I'm painting the pillows plaid!  
I dare not stop or waste a drop,  
So let the paint be spread!  
I'm painting the pillows plaid,  
I'm painting the pillows plaid!"  
  
suddenly Lacci's shoulder angels popped up. she hadn't expected this. EvilEvil began to sing.  
  
**"We're full of dread,  
And many a tear we shed... "**  
  
GoodGood started singing. _"Because we know,"_  
  
Lacci added, "They'll cease to grow,"  
And EvilEvil sang with a smug look, **"In fact they'll soon be dead!"**   
Then they all sang together, "And yet we go ahead, we're painting the pillows plaid! We're painting the pillows plaid, we're painting the pillows plaid!"  
  
EvilEvil and GoodGood, now holding a brush each, began to paint the pillows with Lacci. GoodGood began complaining that this was a bad thing.   
  
Mizaru walked slowly into the room, attracted by Lacci's voice. She smiled to herself and sang, "Well pardon me, Miss Lacci De, why must you paint them plaid?"   
  
EvilEvil turned and looked at the new girl. She didn't seem to see him, which he found annoying. **"Well you see, kid, we were really bored, and these pillows look awful!"** he said. **"And..."**   
The three started singing again.  
  
"Miss Vrij,  
She likes them plaid.  
She'd see they're not all plaid,  
She'd be real bored,  
And we know that would surely be bad!  
Since this is the thought we dread...  
We're painting the pillows plaid!"  
  
They went back to the pillows, and Lacci handed Mizaru a paint brush.   
  
Mizaru gave a look of shock. "Oh dear, then let me help you!" She stood there, until Lacci thrust a paint brush into her hand. Mizakaru, her fluffy white cat, jumped out of her arms and hid safely away from the paint brushes. Mizaru began to paint what could have been a pillow.  
  
"We're painting the roses red..."   
  
They were all just about to start singing again, but halted. GoodGood turned to Mizaru. _"No, dearie, it's painting the PILLOWS PLAID, not the ROSES RED. Silly girl, where did you get that idea?"_  
  
Then they continued they're song, Lacci's butt now noticably soaking in plaid paint. They all, including Mizaru, sang, "We're painting the ros... oh sorry, pillows plaaaiidd.."  
  
EvilEvil and GoodGood started singing in harmony.  
_**"Don't tell Miss Vrij that's what you've seen   
Or tell her what we've said!  
We're painting the pillows plaid!!"**_  
  
Mizaru, getting into the spirit of the song, sang by herself, "Yes, painting the pillows plaid!"   
  
GoodGood Turned to Mizaru, smiling. _"Not pink,"_ she sang.  
  
EvilEvil, who had been "la la la la"-ing the music to the song, sang, **"Not green!"**  
  
Mizaru, who couldn't see GoodGood smiling, smiled and sang, "Not aquamarine!"  
  
They all sang, Lacci leading, "We're painting the..."  
  
Suddenly there was a voice coming from straight above Lacci's head. It sang operatically, "PAAAANNCAAAAKKESSS!!!"  
  
Then they struck a pose, and Lacci said dramatically, "Superstaaar!"   
  
Mizaru felt her clothing. "I'm plaid from head to toe, aren't I?" she asked, giggling. She felt Lacci's back. "So are you!"   
  
Lacci looked around. Indeed, Mizaru along with Lacci's shoulder angels were colvered in plaid. "Yep! hey... where's your cat? And what's your name?"   
  
Panic swept Mizaru's face for a moment. "Mikazaru!! Where did he go?? He is my seeing cat. I'm blind. But I cant call to him; he's deaf. My name is Mizaru, what are yours?"   
  
Lacci looked impressed. "Really? You're blind, and he's deaf? That's fiunny. I cant talk. We must be monkeys or something, huh? My name is Lacci de. This,"she said, pointing to her left shoulder, "Is EvilEvil. and This," she pointed to her other shoulder, "is GoodGood. The one on my head is Pancakes."  
  
Lacci looked around and clapped her hands together, spraying some paint. "Soo.... I dont really know why we did that. Lets go look for your cat, hey?"   
  
Mizaru nodded, and blinked her blank pink eyes. She began feeling around. "Thank you."  
  
As Lacci was shouting "meekazaaroo!!!" at the top of her lungs and looking under people's watches, mizaru swept the floor with her hands. One of them came across something fluffy, which stuck to her hands. She grabbed it, and yanked out a very unhappy cat, who, instead of being fluffy and white, was now plaid and dripped wet. It opened it's mouth and made sort of a dry, noiseless myu of complaint. "Found him," mizaru stated, picking the cat up.   
  
Lacci looked over at the girl, and what could have been a plaid sea lion. "Oh, that's it, is it? We should go clean off." Lacci thought about where to go. "To the pool!! He doesn't seem to want to direct you. Maybe you should take my hand."  
  
EvilEvill muttered under his breath, **"oh yeah. Lacci's just as good for leading you in the right direction. she has the directional sense of a clam and couldn't find her bum with a map and a 3 foot stick."**  
  
"I heard that," Lacci said cheerily, as she seized Mizaru's hand.   
  
Mikazaru looked around, glumly. This is how it usually ended up being. Cats were so underrated. He looked down at he lovely fur, which was matted to his body and drying. And Plaid. Mikazaru _hated_ plaid. He hoped his human wouldn't make a habit of hanging out with this girl and the things on her shoulders.   
  
Mizaru accepted Lacci's hand graciously, and they left the room, Mikazaru hanging off one of Mizaru's arms like a rag doll, and her robes covered in paint. She shook her leg, and a pillow detached from it.  



End file.
